peelfandomcom-20200213-history
29 May 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-05-29 ; Comments *It sounds like the taper of the first half of the show has ditched the old autoreverse tape deck, sound quality is very good indeed. *Peel plays a Bauhaus oldie from a newly issued v/a compilation. The Smell Of The Greasepaint blog explains: "Mick Mercer’s book, Gothic Rock: All You Ever Wanted to Know....But Were Too Gormless to Ask was released through Cleopatra, with an accompanying compilation album released through Jungle Records. The book pre-dated the album by a few months and Peel made reference to the fact that he had played some records earlier in the year based on bands/artists covered in the book and was now turning his attention to the album."http://greasepaintpeel.blogspot.com/2019/09/the-comedy-of-errors-bauhaus-dark.html The Bauhaus track "Double Dare" is also covered by session band God Machine later in the show. The Goth book LP returns the following evening with an Xmal Deutschland track.https://peel.fandom.com/wiki/30_May_1992 Sessions *God Machine only session, recorded 21st April 1992. ‘Double Dare’ is available on the CD Single - Home. *Splintered #1, recorded 16th February 1992, repeat, first broadcast 27 March 1992. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *... handover from Tommy Vance ... JP - Welcome To The Hotel California')'' *'''File a begins *Wedding Present: California (7") RCA PB 45315 (June release) *Messiah: Temple Of Dreams (Remix) (12") Kickin KICK 12 TR *Kingswoods: Purty Vacant (7") Green BTS-994 *God Machine: Commitment (session) *Kanda Bongo Man: Naloti (album - Kwassa Kwassa) Hannibal *Pain Teens: Death Row Eyes (7") Sub Pop SP 148 *Dr Phibes And The House Of Wax Equations: Mr Fantasy (Mark Radcliffe session version) (album - Seconds Out Round One) Imaginary Records *Pulp: O.U. (Gone, Gone) (12") Gift GIF 1 *Splintered: Judas Cradle (session) *Lee Perry: I Am The Upsetter (v/a album - Explosive Rock Steady - Joe Gibbs' Amalgamated Label 1967-1973) Heartbeat CD HB 72 *'File a '''ends *'File b''' begins *Exit 100: System Overdrive (12" EP - Metamorph) Force Inc. Music Works FIM 013 *Superchunk: Fishing (album - Tossing Seeds - Singles 1989 to 1991) City Slang Slang 018 *God Machine: Desert Song (session) *John Fahey: Revelation (album - God, Time And Causality) Shanachie 97006 *Dumpster Juice: End Of Ages (7") Spanish Fly *Zero Zero: The World Famous Killer (12" EP) Kickin KICK 18 *Splintered: Breakdown Part Three (session) *Albert Ammons: Boogie Woogie Stomp (split album with Meade "Lux" Lewis, Blind John Davis - The Kings Of Boogie Woogie) Vogue Productions L.D.066 *'File b' ends *'File c' starts *Bauhaus: Dark Entries (compilation album -Gothic Rock - The Companion Album To The Book By Rick Mercer) Jungle FREUD 38 *Mudhoney: Fuzzbuster (Various Artists LP - Clam Chowder & Ice Vs Big Macs & Bombers) NardWuar Records *'File 1' goes silent about here *Scorn (2): Thoughts Of Escape (LP - Vae Solis) Earache *Jon Spencer Blues Explosion: Exploder (album - The Jon Spencer Blues Explosion) Hut Recordings *Oliver Mtukudzi: Madzongonyedze (CD – Shoko) Piranha *'File c '''ends *'File d''' starts *God Is My Co-Pilot: I’m Not The One (7 inch – On A Wing & A Prayer) Funky Mushroom Records *God Machine: Double Dare (session) *X-Sight: The Light (They’re Here Dance Mix) (12 inch) Up Records *Splintered: Kill The Body So The Head Will Die (session) : (JP: ‘Splintered in session, Kill The Body So The Head Will Die. And if you want to get in touch with the band. If you want them to play a British Legion fete or something this summer, then the address is....’) *'File d' ends *'File e '''starts *Gassers: My Aching Feet (v/a album - Doo-Wop From Dolphin's Of Hollywood Vol.1) Ace / Specialty CDCHD 364 : ''(1:00 news) *Sun Carriage: A Kiss To Tell (12 inch EP) Wiiija *Belairs: Vampire (album – Origins Of Surf Music 1960-1963) Iloki IL1007 *Honeymoon Killers: Smells Like Teen Spirit (7 inch - Smells Like Bi-Fi Rolls) *Trinity: No John No (12 inch) Techno Centric *Splintered: Godsend (session) *John Lee Hooker: No Shoes *'File e' ends *'File f' begins *Pond: Young Splendor (7 inch) Tim/Kerr Records * Madbox: Clean (7 inch) Cinderblock Records *Three Hour Tour: Turn Down (7 inch – Valentines Day) Parasol Records *Small: Someone Owes Me Money (7 inch) The Matt Label *Superconductor: Bush Pilot (7 inch – Heavy With Puppy) Boner Records : (JP: ‘Something in the nature of a guitar storm there.’) *Leo Anibaldi: Raiders Of The Future (12 inch - The Riders Of The Future) ACV *God Machine: Picture Of A Bleeding Boy (session) *Anthony Red Rose: The Gangster (7 inch) Sinbad *'''Files 2 & f '''end at end of show File ;Name *1) John Peel 19920529 - 128 kbps.mp3 *2) Peel Show 1992-05-29 *a) 1992-05-29 Peel Show L170 *b) 1992-05-29 Peel Show L388 *c) 1992-05-29 Peel Show L183 *d) 1992-05-29 Peel Show L387a *e) 1992-05-29 Peel Show L175a *f) 1992-05-29 Peel Show L387b ;Length *1) 2:08:51 (last 35 minutes are silence) *2) 3:01:02 (beginning sounds remarkably like File 1) *a) 40:50 *b) 40:33 *c) 18:49 *d) 15:06 *e) 28:43 *f) 32:16 ;Other *Files 1) and 2) : Many thanks to both tapers. *File a) Created from L170b of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *File b) Created from L388 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *File c) Created from L183 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *File d,f) Created from L387 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *File e) Created from L175a of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *1) Mooo Server (Phil/1992) *2) Mooo Server *a-f) Mooo *e) http://www.megaupload.com/?d=LJBA2AZ3 Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes Category:Isector